


post-modern sleaze

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Well, these old ladies were offering free samples of make-up at that kiosk in zone four, and they only saw Tim from the back so they thought he was a pretty little <strong>girl</strong>…"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-modern sleaze

"Shit, are you bleeding?" Jason asks Tim when he comes back in from his break, Roy trailing right behind him. There's red all down his legs, all out in the open today because he's wearing what can only loosely be called a skirt.

"Uh," Tim says. "I don't think so."

He looks down, and Roy steps around him to inspect his legs. They both start giggling, and Jason's already sorry he fucking asked when Roy says, "Whoops. Looks like we missed a spot. Jay, we'll be right –"

"No you fucking won't," Jason says. "Come on. Get back to work."

They both flip him off, and Tim makes snippy comments about power trips while he rearranges all the buttons on the counter (which is not, in any way shape or form, what Jason asked him to do), but at least they sort of get back to work.

"What the fuck did you get up to?" Jason mutters later, while Roy's helping him rearrange the shoe display. Tim's flirting with someone at the register, leaning all the way over and flashing those huge eyes of his and Jason swears if they worked for tips Tim would make _bank_.

Roy laughs. "Well, these old ladies were offering free samples of make-up at that kiosk in zone four, and they only saw Tim from the back so they thought he was a pretty little _girl_ …"

"Ah," Jason says.

"So at first they were like oh _no_ , we didn't mean _you_ , but Tim did that thing where he tries to murder you with his eyes and then they pretty much let both of us sample whatever we wanted."

"And somehow that ended up all over Tim's legs."

"I mean," Roy says. He cracks his gum, holds up a pair of bright red stilettos up to Jason. "You know how it goes. Do you think he'd wear these?" Jason makes a face, and Roy grins. "Come on, don't be jealous just ‘cause _you_ don't have the skinny little ankles for these anymore."

"Fuck off, Roy," Jason says, but Roy's relentless, follows him to one of the t-shirt displays. They can see Tim from here, painting every other fingernail electric blue, then the opposite ones purple. "You know," Roy says. "If you want to, he –"

“ _Roy_ ," Jason warns.

"He'd let you in a _second_ , Jay. His mouth, man, I swear. And his _ass_ -"

"Jesus," Jason says. "I'm taking my break. Just don't drown the ship while I'm gone, okay?"

He walks off before Roy can see how hard he is, spends his ten minutes in the men's room with his hand around his dick.


End file.
